


Out of My Skin

by kerithwyn



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, OT4, Polyamory, Team Red'verse, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU scene for Elfin's Pack 'verse. Liv had never expected a heat to feel like <i>this.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elfin (crazylittleelf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not the Skin Which Contains Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/345626) by [elfin (crazylittleelf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/elfin). 



> Thanks to samjohnsson for beta!
> 
> An AU-of-an-AU spinoff of [Not the Skin Which Contains Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/345626) by elfin. Many thanks to elfin for letting me play in her ‘verse for this smutty diversion.

The first day, she's twitchy and agitated.

The second day, she starts to feel like she's bursting out of her skin, and not in the way she already knows.

By the third....

The docs had discussed the possibility, sure. But Liv had never expected a heat to feel like _this._ Nothing helps. She can't find relief. Her biggest vibrator just feels...mechanical (which, duh) and yeah, she can climax with enough direct stimulation but the tension just starts building again as soon as the aftershocks fade. 

Frank and Lincoln, she thinks sourly, _would_ have to be far out of town on a crisis consult for the CDC. Sure, either (both) of them would fly back at a moment's notice, but at this point that'd take too long and she's not gonna _die_ from this. A little (a lot of) sexual frustration never killed anyone. She thinks.

She can't shift into her other form or she'd really start howling. For the past day and a half she's been afraid to order takeout, for fear she'd molest the delivery boy. Or girl. Or robot, if it came to that. Anything vaguely ambulatory seems to be fair game.

All she can do is pace, naked because clothing just rubs in all the wrong places, too wound up to sleep or read or watch movies. When she finds herself standing in front of the fridge with the door open, trying to cool off and lustfully eyeing the cucumbers, Liv knows it's definitely time to try something else.

She picks up her cuff with trembling fingers and taps a long-memorized sequence. "Hey. Can you come over?"

Liv doesn't have to wait long. She checks the spy hole in the door before she opens it to the knock; it'd be just her luck if it happened to be some unsolicited salesperson or end-of-days lunatic. She reaches for the doorknob, then pauses and grabs a robe--someone else might still pass by.

When she opens the door, Charlie says, "Hey, you sounded--" and then his nostrils flare and his eyes go wide and he takes a stumbling step back, like he's been slapped. His mouth works for a second before coherent words emerge again, and his voice is gravelly and low and the sound goes right to her crotch. "I can _smell_ you, Liv."

There's no one else in the hall, so she leans forward, letting the robe part so he gets a good eyeful of the valley between her breasts. It's a dirty trick and she'll apologize for it later. "Charlie, please."

He kind of looks like he wants to be angry--which, fair--but he's too mesmerized by her body and scent to protest. After a long moment Charlie shakes his head and looks her in the eye, almost pleading. "It's not that...I don't want...Olivia, you _sure?_ "

And maybe it's the heightened sensitivity between all of them these days, but she knows exactly what he's asking. "Won't mess up the pack dynamic. I'm positive. And you and me..." she laughs, suddenly, because it's become so obvious. "Haven't we just been waiting for a good excuse?"

Charlie tilts his head, an echo of his other form, and his eyes glitter. "Say 'please' again."

She growls low in her throat but oh, it's so little to give up if she gets what she wants. " _Please,_ " she says, the whine in it unintentional but pressing the point home. And because she can't leave it at that, "you bast--"

She doesn’t get any further before Charlie lunges forward, pushing her back into the apartment and slamming the door behind him. Her robe is torn away and before she can protest--not that she has any intention of protesting--Liv finds herself pressed up against the wall, Charlie's mouth on her breasts, his hand already delving into the heat between her legs. She's so wet he's got two fingers up inside her before she can take another breath, and her head is thrown back and she's thrusting into his hand and Jesus Christ, why did it take her three days to call him.

He's muttering into her skin, a filthy litany. "Fuck, you smell so goddamn good, I just want to--" 

She cries out as he pulls his fingers away and watches, fascinated, as he lifts his head and licks her wetness off his hand, then offers her the same fingers to suck. She does, hollowing her cheeks, promising everything with her eyes and tongue if he'd only get _on_ with it.

Charlie gets the message. She's spun around again, pushed toward the bedroom, but that's just too far away. Liv throws herself over the arm of the couch, spreads her legs, and... _presents._

There's another muffled curse and she hears the sound of Charlie's pants and underwear hitting the floor, and more frustrated noises as he belatedly kicks off his shoes. She'd laugh but she's too hot, she needs too much. She's ready for his cock but not at all prepared when he drops to his knees behind her and shoves his face into her, his lovely nose bumping at her clit, and then his tongue stabs into her without any warning at all. She gasps, pushing back against him and she might be inclined to howl without needing to shift, after all.

But as amazing as he feels it's not what she needs right now, and Liv hears herself moaning into the couch cushions. "Fuck me, Charlie, please, come on, I need you."

With a last swipe of his tongue he stands up and Liv feels his warmth against her back just before Charlie drives into her, hard and thick and perfect, no "is this okay" or "are you ready" or any other pointless delay. Everything's heightened, her senses in overdrive, and the feel and sound and smell of him around and inside her is what she's wanted for three long days. 

He's quiet now, saving his breath for long hard thrusts that shake her whole body and light up all her nerves. His silence is the perfect counterpoint to her increasingly loud cries, his hands on her hips tight enough to bruise and that's good too, his mark on her she'd be happy to wear. And show off for the other two when they get home. Show 'em what they missed.

She's already trembling on the verge when he leans in and bites her shoulder and that's what sends her over, the sharp momentary sting rippling through her and meeting the waves of sensation sweeping up from between her thighs. She voices her pleasure with a long, undulating yowl and feels Charlie shudder as he spends himself with a last powerful thrust.

Liv is pretty sure the sense of contentment radiating off of her could power a host of generators but fuck the rest of the world, this satisfaction is all hers and she's going to roll in it for as long as she can. Charlie's spread out warm against her, starting to get too warm, but for the moment she's happy to lie here and just feel content.

But her body isn't done yet, because she's already thinking ahead to the next time. On the bed, she thinks dreamily, so she can look up into Charlie's face as he fucks her slowly. The mental image makes her clench around him, and Liv giggles softly as he finds the voice to groan against her sweaty back.

She thinks of Frank and Lincoln, how she'll take them on in turn when they get home. Or maybe she'll take the three of them at once. Liv is pretty sure she can talk them into it, if she tries. She's got incentive and hormones and, apparently, irresistible pheromones on her side. Just another reason to be grateful for this change the four of them stumbled into, the factor that sets them apart from others and makes them all one pack.


	2. Chapter 2

It's even better the second time.

Charlie picks her up off the couch and urges her into the shower. Liv goes along, compliant, content as long as his hands stay in contact with her skin. He washes her carefully, especially between her legs, the washcloth replaced by his fingers tracing through her folds and inside her, slow and thorough.

The water's barely lukewarm, he's mindful of the water ration, but toward the end Charlie turns off the thin trickle of hot water and holds her under the shower as she starts to shiver. She's on the verge of protesting when Charlie grins and runs his thumbs over her nipples, stiff and aching with the chill, and she realizes that's the effect he was going for. Liv stares at him, half in shock. "Holy crap, Charlie. You're a sadist."

He smirks at her, finally reaching over to turn off the water. "Only a little."

Charlie’s kind enough to towel her off, at least, the rough fabric brushing over her tender breasts not doing a thing to diminish the heat that's still building inside her. When his mouth replaces the towel it's all she can do to keep her feet, the feel of his tongue and the occasional swipe of teeth against her nipples a counterpoint to the endlessly spiraling tension curling up from between her legs.

After what feels like an eternity of teasing, Charlie pulls his mouth away and nods toward the bedroom. Liv goes eagerly, throwing herself across the sheets, her legs already spreading wide. When Charlie approaches she reaches for him, but he brushes her hands away. "My way this time."

She doesn't mind, not at all, as he positions himself between her legs and starts to lick at her thoroughly. Liv throws her head back and breathes into the sensations, realizing after a few moments that his tongue is everywhere but on her throbbing clit. Charlie slides his hands under her ass and lifts slightly, his tongue delving deep inside, and she wants to grind against his face but the way he's holding her, she doesn't want to fight for the leverage to thrust. 

She's wet, more than wet, she can feel her own fluids dripping down her ass. The backs of her knees are damp with sweat by the time Charlie moves up and leans over her. One hand pulls her leg up and he slides into her, one slow inch at a time, and all Liv can do is roll her head back and forth on the pillow. He pushes in and then almost completely withdraws at a slow inexorable pace. He does it again, and again, the third time his hand coming up to pinch her nipple just short of cruel and the orgasm bursts over Liv before she's even aware she's going to come, the sensations all cresting into a huge wave.

At least he has the courtesy to stop and breathe heavily, his face contorting in concentration, before he narrows his eyes and begins to thrust again, recapturing the same slow pace. Liv lets her head fall back and closes her eyes, letting herself sink into his rhythm, feeling the slow climb begin again and content to let Charlie do the driving.

"I tried, y'know."

Liv opens her eyes at his tone. "What?"

"Dating. Other women, just to see. Didn't work." Charlie drops his head to nuzzle at her throat, then licks at the sweat there. "They didn't smell right."

"Oh, Charlie." Liv strokes at the back of his neck, trying to comfort, but he shakes his head.

"'s'alright. Wouldn't trade any of this for anything."

He doesn't just mean her now, she knows, but all the aspects of their new lives. Since the beginning Charlie's been the most grounded of all of them, the most accepting of their transformation. She and Frank and Lincoln probably would have torn each other apart if not for Charlie's constant, calming presence.

She wraps her arms around his shoulders to pull him closer. And then, absurdly, she hears the front door open and catches the scents of Frank and Lincoln, returned from their trip ahead of schedule. But right now, she doesn't care. "Don't stop."

Charlie grins down at her. "Wasn't going to."


	3. Chapter 3

Frank opens the door and the smell hits him, Liv's musk heightened to an overwhelming degree. Behind him, Lincoln breathes out a short curse. "Holy shit, what...?"

He's immediately hard just from the scent overwhelming his senses, but he manages to step inside, noting in some corner of his brain that he's smelling Charlie's scent too, stronger than ever before. "She's...Liv must've gone into heat."

Lincoln groans but Frank's past caring about anything but following that smell to its origin and burying himself in it. In her.

Frank stops at the doorway to the bedroom, seeing Charlie move on her, and...it's not jealousy, precisely; he's Liv's and as long as that's true, nothing else matters. But the smell of her heat is going right to the most primitive parts of his brain, never mind his dick. 

He hears a faint growl and throws out his arm on instinct. Lincoln bumps into it and stops, a faintly horrified expression belatedly crossing his face. "Dammit. Thought I was past that."

Frank feels a flash of sympathy for him, but only to a point. Lincoln loves Liv, and he's accepted Frank and Charlie as a condition of being with her. It's kind of the same for him, though easier; as long as he's Liv's, the other two are a welcome bonus. But Lincoln can't help it when his alpha tendencies don't immediately stop at the apartment door.

He sits down next to Olivia, the doctor in him holding off the animal urge. She's hot to the touch, warmth coming off her in waves, although her eyes are bright and clear and her pulse is fast but steady. No surprise, considering the circumstances. "Feel okay?"

"Feel _amazing,_ " Liv purrs, reaching up to touch his cheek, while wrapping her legs around Charlie's waist. 

"You didn't mention this when I called yesterday," Frank says, trying not to seem accusatory, although when he thinks about it, her voice had sounded oddly strained.

"Didn't want to worry you. I thought I could handle it." Liv grins, her head rolling. "Charlie came to my rescue."

"Trying," Charlie manages through gritted teeth. "Would help if you'd can the chatter."

The bed dips as Lincoln drops down on Olivia’s other side and Frank's amused to see that he's already naked. Body modesty is a thing of the past with the four of them, considering their transformations preclude constricting clothing, but Lincoln seems to have embraced nudity as a life style whenever they're alone.

Lincoln reaches out to run a hand down Charlie's back to his ass. A faint rumble emerges from the back of Charlie's throat, not quite a growl. Frank gets it; he has access to their complete medical files, since he became the team's--the pack's--primary physician, and that includes psych evals. Charlie's been physically free with all of them, comfortable with the group hugs and the touching, but he'd always identified primarily as straight. He’s been affectionate with him and Lincoln, but not actively sexual. At least, not yet. But they all know sexuality is a sliding scale, and their circumstances have already brought them all to places they never thought they'd go. Charlie's perfectly capable of adapting as much as he wants to, and nobody's going to push the issue. Lincoln's already dropped his hand, quick to take the hint, and switched his attention to Liv's mouth instead, running his thumb along her lips.

Frank's own preferences are less well defined. He'd been with guys before, mostly as a casual thing. At the cabin Lincoln had asked him if he would have been okay with the idea of a threesome with him and Liv before the change, and Frank's answer hadn't altered on further reflection. Lincoln is hot, yeah, but there's more to him than that. He's got an almost magnetic aura that pulls people to him, and Frank hasn't had any complaint about being drawn in. 

And besides, Liv likes to watch.

But right now she has all of their attention, and Frank's clothes are too tight. He stands up and strips, thinking about how natural it feels that Charlie's here now too. They are, he thinks ruefully, going to need a bigger bed.

Charlie's rhythm has speeded up, finally, and judging by the sounds Liv's making she's close too. They don’t--quite--howl as they finish together, but the noises that come out of their throats are the nearest human equivalent. Charlie collapses onto her while Liv giggles faintly. She does that when she’s happiest, and they all know it’s not a commentary on their performance.

After a moment Olivia rolls her head to the side to look at him, and even given Frank’s understanding of what’s going on, it’s a struggle not to push Charlie away and try to claim her for his own. But in this, at least, they aren’t real wolves and don’t have to fight. 

“Heyyyy.” Liv’s voice sounds lazy, almost drunk with satiation, but there’s still a hunger in her eyes and her scent is still elevated. “You smell good. Wanna fuck?” Charlie stirs a little but she runs her hand over the back of his neck and he settles back. 

Frank licks his lips. "You want to keep going?"

She nods, freeing her hands and holding one out to him, one to Lincoln. "Yeah. I want you. Both of you."

Frank can feel his brain stutter, his mouth gaping open, and judging by Lincoln's expression he's equally as stunned by the idea. Or maybe "enthralled" is the better word. "At...once?" Frank asks cautiously, and Liv grins, a fierce wickedness in her eyes.

"Feels like I could take on the world. I'll settle for you three."

Charlie nips her under the chin, then makes what looks like a supreme effort and rolls to the far side of the bed. He slaps the sheet with the flat of his hand, twice. "Warmed her up for you. I'm out."

Lincoln smirks. "And I was just about to compliment you on your stamina. Pretty good for, you know, an old guy." But despite the banter his eyes haven't left Liv, and he's practically quivering in place waiting for her go-ahead.

"You guys should take notes from the 'old guy,'" Liv says, when Charlie looks too done in to rise to his own defense, "'cause he's got some moves." Her eyelids flutter a little, clearly recalling what they'd been up to. "God. It just doesn't stop. I can _smell_ you both, why aren't you in me right now?"

That's all the invitation he needs. Frank grabs Liv and pulls her close, kissing her the way he knows she likes, hard and full of tongue. But she's too impatient for foreplay--or already had her fill--and either way, she puts her hands on his chest and pushes until he's lying flat on the bed, then crawls on top of him. It's barely another moment before she's got his cock in her hands and then inside of her, so wet she's slid all the way down before he can take another breath. "Fuck, Liv!"

"That's...the idea," she says, panting, and grinds on him hard for a moment before pausing to look over her shoulder. "You waiting for an engraved invite?"

Frank can't see Lincoln's face from this angle but he hears his whispered curse, and then Liv's groan as his hands come around to stroke over her breasts. Lincoln pushes her hair away to lick at her neck, then moves out of sight. Frank can't see what's happening, but from Liv’s whispered encouragement, Lincoln is apparently working his way down her spine with his tongue. Liv cants forward and gasps as Lincoln reaches her ass, and Frank stretches his arm around Olivia’s hips to find Lincoln's mouth and gets his fingers licked for the effort. He feels Lincoln's tongue flicking over them both where they're joined, a quick swipe over his balls that makes him buck up, and then Lincoln's leaning over Liv's back again. 

Liv hisses as Lincoln starts to press in and Frank does too, the sensation of Lincoln's cock sliding alongside his own almost too tight to bear. Liv drops her head to his chest and moans, pushing herself back onto the two of them. Out of the corner of his eye Frank sees Charlie watching them, eyes bright with interest.

Lincoln thrusts forward once, evoking gasps from them all, but it's too intense for any of them to last much longer. Frank can't move except to slide his hand in between them, slipping over slick skin to get his fingers on her clit. Olivia cries out and convulses around them both, squeezing almost impossibly tight, and Lincoln groans and Frank _feels_ him pulsing inside Liv, against his dick, and that's more than enough to rip the orgasm out of him too.

They all lie there, Lincoln draped across Olivia’s back and her against Frank’s chest, and Liv starts to laugh. Considering they're all still joined together, the sensation goes through the three of them like a wave. "Once...more with feeling?" But the heat coming off her feels like it’s abating, and she lazily leans forward to kiss the corner of Frank's mouth. "Thank you."

Frank feels Lincoln withdraw, shivering at the slide of skin against overly sensitive skin, and watches as he flops down to lie next to them, sweaty and sticky. "Holy fuck, Liv. Are you okay? We didn't hurt you?"

She smiles, leaning over to kiss him, and with the movement Frank slips out of her as well. "Nope. I'll feel it tomorrow, but that was great. Amazing. How about we don't wait for next year’s crazy hormonal surge to try that again?"

"Anything you want, anytime," Lincoln says, still sounding awed, and Frank can only nod in agreement. 

“Thirded,” Charlie throws in, and shrugs as they glance over at him. “Not too old to learn a new trick.”

Olivia laughs and then yawns suddenly, looking surprised at herself. "I think maybe I can sleep now. Stay with me?"

"Nowhere else to be," Frank says to the murmured agreement of the other two as they all curl together, the same pulse beating in time underneath their skin.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the first section of this shortly after reading elfin’s first draft of “Not the Skin Which Contains Me.” It was inspired by the discussion of Liv going into heat, natch.
> 
> At the time I started writing Charlie’s place in the pack wasn’t yet clearly defined, so that accounts for the divergence here. In the back of my head I was using the Kinsey Scale to differentiate the guys: Lincoln 3 (always), Frank 2, and Charlie 1 (at least currently), just for kicks. Any version that elfin writes supersedes this variation, of course.


End file.
